


What´s my life?

by Littlesakura



Series: Becoming Home [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is a Disney Princess, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Lydia Martin, Banshee Lydia Martin, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Even Jackson, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gen, High School, I don´t really care about victoria argent, I´m in love with tags, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Soul bound, Supernatural Elements, Team Human, Teenage Drama, True Mates, Unplanned Pregnancy, allison and stiles are almost siblings, and she´s a bitch to the pack girls, at some point, at some point the alpha pack will be mention, bromances, hurt hales, jackson and lydia and stiles used to be bff, possible lots of pop culture mentions, probably, so I suppose she is there but not, there´s a darach, they all are secretly geeks, werwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesakura/pseuds/Littlesakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a dream where she has a complete family and even if there still was the dull ache from her mother absence she could see that they were all happy... her only problem was that she needed someone to tell and Scott and her father or even her other "new friends" were not a possibility, her solution is to tell her psychologist</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>lots of one-shots about an AU where Stiles is a powerful witch who because she´s gonna be the emissary in training for the future McHale pack she can see and feel the packbonds even before they snap in place and this will be their journey to became what she sees...<br/>About the future, back stories, flashback everything and anything about how they become a pack and how they found who are their true mates</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming of the future

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be un-beta so please excuse the errors, there may be many...  
> I would also ask for forgiveness if you think the characters are too OOC but I´m trying my best to adapt the characters in the show as the ones I have to know in the fandom as well as my own interpretations as how they would all interact wuth Stiles being a girl....  
> I would also like to make notice that I think that Stiles&Scott friendship and brohood is epic but is also a little well full of holes and sometimes it may appear that I hate Scott/Allison but really I just love them but they can be a little over bearing...  
> Also becuase I hate that they kill Erica, Boyd, Allison and disappear Cora I will try to mention or write lots about them

Stiles didn´t know why she was there, well no, she knew that because some Doctor diagnosed her with ADHD she needed to see the counselor twice a week, nut she didn´t understand why she had to see her french teacher, weren´t there any other counselor in all Beacon Hills?

Stiles knew her actitud was a little petty, but really she hadn´t sleep well in all week and it looked as if something big was not only happening with her brother from another mother but in all Beacon Hills, what with having so many murders in the city but with the oppresing feeling that she felt every full moon in the past month...

Not for the first time she felt aprehensive when Dr. Monrell doors opened for her. Signing she stood up and went to sit down in front of the teacher, neither said a word and the Doctor lift an eyebrow, it was unusual for the girl to be this quiet or still.

-"Evening Ms. Stilinski"- the doctor said observing the teen.

-"I don´t want to talk about my ADHD, or my mom"- the teen said quietly, they were not the only things they talk about but Marin knew that Stiles was comfortable only with her to talk about those things with her.

-"About what do you want to talk?"- the Dr asked candidly.

Stiles says nothing, observing the office, she can see some files in a box near the desk, she wonders if her friends folders are there, she wonders how big  _her_ folder is, she is nervous about talking with anyone about this... It´s some minutes before she decides that it´s a good idea to talk.

-"I have dreams"- 

-"Dreams? about what?"- 

-"I don´t know, I don´t understand them, they feel real, they make me want them to be real, but I don´t even know where the dream is supposed to be happening or why the people who are there are there..."- the teen says a little overwhelmed, and her hand goes through her hair.

-"Who is with you in this dreams?"-

-"People from the school, my father, Melissa, people I haven´t seen in years, people who I don´t know"

-"Want to give me more names?"

-"No... well yes."- Stiles says uncertain.-"I could see Scott´s boss, not exactly with us but in the scene, observing and looking content; my dad is talking with Isaac Lahey who is cuddling with an unknown asian chick, they both look like young puppies full of love; Melissa is eating and talking with Allison Argent and her son, they look so full of life, so complete, there´s Erica Reyes who is talking with Cora Hale"

At this last name the counselor interrupted her looking a little shocked.

-"Cora Hale? the youngest girl of Talia Hale?"- she asked.

-"That is not even the most eccentric about the dream".-Stiles confirms and Marin nods for her to continue.-"Near them is Boyd, I actually know his full name but he is throwing a futball ball to Danny Mahealani and an unknown girl with long blondish hair and brown eyes and near them is a pair of twins that just look content and relaxed being there exchanging words with Peter Hale"- at this the counselor stops her again.

-"Peter hale is one of the few survivours from the fire, how does he looks like?"- she asked the girl who looks utterly lost.

-"Alive, healed, a little crazy but full of life and love... He was also showing Chris Argent an old book they look as if they were friends"- the girl explaines.

Marin makes some notes in her papers before looking up at her pacient.-"What about you, are you in the dream?"- Stiles nods.-"Are you part of the group or are you like Dr. Deaton?"- she asks.

-"I´m part of the group"- Stile mumbles.

-"Are you alone?"- the counselor askes sitting back on her chair.

-"No, I´m with some people"- she answers.-"Lydia Martin and Jackson Whitemore are infront of me, we are joking like when we were eight years again... I´m sitting on the lap of someone"- she ends blushing.

-"who is this someone?"-

-"I think that he is Derek Hale"- she says still blushing.

The only sound in the office is the pen scraching the paper, Stiles fidgets on her place. 

-"I remember that you once said that you used to know them"- Marin asks after some time. Stiles nods with tremptition.

-"I have some blurry memories about them yes; I think that I also have some of the Argents or at least of Allison and her father, but when she didn´t react then I assume that I have got it wrong"- 

-"What do you really think?"  
-"That for some reason we forgot each other"- was the inmediate answer.-"Allison used to know us"- she said.

-"Who do you mean when you say "us"?- the doctor asks

-"Derek, Cora and me"- it was another fast answer.

-"Have you asked directly to Allison about it?"-

-"I can´t"- Stiles says shaking her head, seeing that Marin was looking at her for an explanation, she continue.-"Everytime I tried to think about some specific memory  about the Hales, my brain acts ups, as if something was blocking me, and the earth feels as if moving"

-"You get dizzy"- the doctor try to clear up but the girl shook her head.

-"No the earth literaly moves and shit happens"- Stiles says behemtly and Marin purses her lips.

-"This dreams, other than make you confuse, what makes you feel?"- Marin asked her.

-"Right"- was the inmediate answer.-"save, complete, happy... As if there is finally some equilibrium in my life. It makes me want to look for all the people in there"- Stiles explained.-"That if I have all of them around me, I could be more..."- she said strugging for words

-"More what?"- Mrs. Morrell asked trying to coaxed the words out of the girl, this session was giving her more than any other in the last year.

-"More everything"- Stiles wailed.

-"You understand that Cora Hale was believed to be inside the house"- Morrell said.

-She´s not dead"- was the only answer she had for some time.

-"In the dreams, do they have sounds?"- the psychologist dig for more information.

-"Sometimes, I know the name of everyone in the dreams but I don´t know them, not even the once in the school, excluding Scott and maybe Mrs. McCall and my dad..."

-"Do you want to give me their names?"- 

-"Can you help me find them?"- was asked back.

The woman considered the question and all that have been said today, she could see that Stiles was something, she always knew that, but there had been the possibility that this type of  _something_ never presented itself or too late like for the girl´s mother.

-"I can try to help if you promise to try and resolve that block around those memories"- Marin said coming up with the best way to keep going.

-"What if something happens, something bad?"- the girl said shocked.

-"Then before you do anything call this number"- Marin said giving the girl a card with a name and a phone number.-"He can help you with that pesky problem"- she promise and the girl looks at the card.

-"Dude! this is the number of the clinic where Scotty works... What does a vet can do for me"-

-"Sometimes a person can be more than the others think"- Mrs. Morrell says and Stiles scrunches her faces at the enigmatic answer but she still put the number on her jeans pocket.

Looking at the time Stiles knew that they were coming at the end of the session so with a sigh she looked directly at the woman.-"The people that I do not recognized are: Kira Yukimura, the other girl is Malia Tate and the twins names are Ethan and Aiden"- she said before taking her things and leaving the office without noticing the grimace of the doctor.

Before letting in her next patient the psychologist took out her phone, this was something that her older brother needed to know even if he claimed to be "retired".

It didn´t took long for Alan to answer her, but it did take her long to know how to explain the motive of the call, so they each just listened to each other breaths. 

-"You remember Claudia´s daughter"- she said after some minutes and her brother makes a noice in affirmation.-"She´s ready for training"

Her brother does not answer fo a long minute before he exhale.-"I will wait for her call" and with that they disconect the call.

* * *

Stiles for her part felt as if a heavy lift haf been taken from her shoulders, and with her day ending she´s planning on pigging out watching the old Doctor Who when suddenly an arm is around her waist and she can hear other voices comming around her.

-"Hi Stiles!"- Allison´s perky voice says letting the teen identified her as the owner of the arm around her.

-"You really need me to take you to the mall"- Lydia laments while checking out Stiles´ clothes making the teen froze and look the redhead.

The other three teens notice the sudden tense silence that come from Lydia talking directly at Stiles, Scott just looks shocked out of words that not only one of the most popular girls in the school but also his best friend girl crush is offering to take Stiles shopping, while Allison smiles a little knowing that somehow this is how things were supposed to be and this way she could be with all her new (?) friends, while Jackson is shocked that his girlfriend is talking again with the girl that they stop being friends because Lydia said so, so being careful that no one notices he lets a real smile appear in his face but he quickly frowns when Stiles says nothing.

-"Come one Stilinski, it will be on me"- he adds and this time all of them look up at him and his frowns deepens, he is supposed to be a jerk now and he stiles does not know what is up with McCall...-"It´ll be my charity of the year"- she explains but the three girls could identify the teasing in his voice.

At this Stiles is shaked out of her frozen state and sends a soft smile at the strawberry girl and then with a smirk at the blond boy she says a clear. -"Jackass" and even with the insult throw they all feel as if a new step was taken. Scott and Stiles felt as if a shock had just been gone threw their body and somehow they were even more aware of the other three people with them.

And Stiles can just think _: "This is how it´s suppose to be... we are getting there"_   and with that thought she lets her hand go to take Scott´s and Scott puts a hand around his girlfriend waist and the young teen can feel the rightness of the situation. Suddenly Allison´s words made her pay attention to the conversation.

-"I heard my dad the other day saying that my aunt Kate is comming to visit... She´s great, you should all meet her"- and even if she feels good for her friend Stiles couldn´t help but the knot in her gut that something bad was going to come at those news...

 


	2. And then the bullet happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kate Argent has arrived at Beacon, Derek has a bullet in his arm, Stiles discovers things about "pack mentality" that has to do with her weirdness, Jackson is rightly attacked by the beta wolf and there´s an awkward dinner at the big Argent´s house...
> 
> or 
> 
> my Au interpretation of E04S01 and how crazy everyone is...   
> also known as my second try in my one-shot work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will be un-beta so please excuse the errors, there may be many... Also I must add that English is not my first language even if I have been studying it for like all my life so...  
> I would also ask for forgiveness if you think the characters are too OOC but I´m trying my best to adapt the characters in the show as the ones I have to know in the fandom as well as my own interpretations as how they would all interact wuth Stiles being a girl....  
> I would also like to make notice that I think that Stiles&Scott friendship and brohood is epic but is also a little well full of holes and sometimes it may appear that I hate Scott/Allison but really I just love them but they can be a little over bearing...  
> Also becuase I hate that they kill Erica, Boyd, Allison and disappear Cora I will try to mention or write lots about them

Allison was happily finishing getting ready for bed when, suddenly, her father walk the hallway looking little agraviated with her mother following him . Surprise at this event happening so late at night when just a few hours before they had a relaxed dinner she decided to find out what was happening.

-"Is everything okay?"- she asked noticing that her father had the car keys and Victoria had given up her argument and had returned to the sitting room.

Chris at hearing her voice actually stop before nodding. -"Yes, just your aunt that has arrived before we thought she will and she got some car problems"- He explained and for some strange reason Allison felt as if her father was not saying everything to her.

-"Kate is here!"- she said happy, before looking pleadiling at the man.-"If you give me five, I could change and go with you to help"- she told him but even before she finish he was shaking his head.

-"It will be okay it just some problems with her car´s battery and while simple I don´t know how long it´ll took and is school night and I´m sure you are tired from the afternoon at the mall with your friends"- Chris said before going outside giving her no time to answer him.

The girl looked a little shocked at the negative of seeing her favourite aunt before tomorrow afternoon when her mother appears again.

-"Your father is right, you look tired, go to bed"- Victoria said making it clear that it wasn´t a suggestion.-"You will see Kate tomorrow, she will be staying with us"

-"But I´m sure they will not take long and I can wait for them... Please mom!"- she said giving her mom puppy eyes but as allways the woman was inmunne and looking stern she pointed back to Allison´s room.

-"Bed Allison, now!"-

Pettily the teen went to her room closing the door with a little more force than needed, sighing she threw herself at ther bed where she noticed that she had a message from Stiles.

  * -"Everything okay?"



 Allison´s eyebrows went up a little surprised at the question, it didn´t have more than those two words but somehow she felt the trepitation and nerves that Stiles must have felt when she send it, and they went even higher when she notices the time it was send, few minutes before her father went for her aunt.

  * "Yeah, getting ready for bed... Why?"



it doesn´t take long for her friend to reply.

  * "Just wondering, it was a long day... Sleep tight"



Feeling a little out for the strange way her day was ending she send a positive reply to her new friend before exhaling a closing her eyes.

* * *

 

After Stiles arrived home from the mall, where Lydia wnet crazy and Jackson surely must have finish this month credit, she threw her many bags away and herself at her bed. The house was empty what with her dad doing a double shift, so surrounded by silence and tranquility she was fast sleep, just to be awakened by a bang type of sound making her flip off the bed.

Looking around she could find nothing else in the room and Stiles somehow knew that the sound had been emitted by a type of gun and suddenly she felt a pain not only on her chest but arm. Rubbing her arm she tried to remember the symptoms of a heart attack, she notice that the pain was like a ghost of a thing as if she was just remembering that at one point in her life her arm hurt like a bitch.

Suddenly she was full of a need to know how her friends were, like the spark she felt when she accepted to go to the mall with Lydia and Jackson and the feel her dreams were giving, she knew that she had to if not see them to hear from them, so carefully she took her phone and getting up of the bed she send a quick message to Allison, Lydia and Jackson, deciding that it was faster for her to go to the McCall house as well as passing throu the police station than trying to call her dad and Scotty, she took her jeep´s keys and as fast as she could she was on her way to see her family.

* * *

 

Scott was axhausted, he didn´t know what made him agree to go with two girls that like shoppi, a boy who like to spend money and Stiles and Danny who sometimes it seems let themselves go with the flow; but at the same time he felt fidgety, as his mother wasn´t due from the hospital in a few hours he thought the best was to go in a run.

After some time without him even noticing he was at the industrial part of Beacon Hills, when he heard a pained howl, by some instict he knew that it was important and he knew that he needed to help the other person. Before he arrived where he pint-point the shape-shifter he heard two humans heartbeats.

-"...Chris, there were two of 'em."- A female voice said and Scott gulped hopping against hope that the reply didn´t come from Allison´s father.

-"The Alpha?"- and with that Scott nearly groan when he recognized the voice as it was indeed Allison´s father.

-"I don't know, but one of them tried to kill me" -The woman answered and Scott suspected that she was his girlfriend´s aunt that she mentioned earlier.

-"One of them is gonna lead us to the other. He can't do that if he's dead."- Chris replied and that let the young man know that he was safe, that they still didn´t know that there were at least three wolves in Beacon Hills.

-"Well, I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first."- Kate said and Scott wanted to glare, what if it had been Derek?

-"How long will it take?"- Chris asked and Scott gulped, he was nervous, if Derek died, who would teach him this stupid things about being a shape-shifter.

-"Give him 48 hours - If that."- Kate said and they both leave in Chris´ car and Scott a little scared could just hope that the woman had shot at the alpha and not at Hale.

Feeling even more exhausted than when he went in his run he decided to go back to his house, which only took him some minutes. When he arrived he was full of intention on throwing himself at his bed, but he stop when he saw his friend´s Jeep a few blocks from his house and he frown, because, what would Stiles need from him so late?

Sighing he opened his house and call out for the girl, just to received a very worried shout back.

-"Is everything okay?"- he asked when he got the opportunity to asked.

Stiles streched looking for a comfortable position in bed while still letting him have some space.

-"I´m not totally sure... I felt terrified for a moment, I was sure that in an instant some pepper pots would apppear saying "EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE" and my arm has not stopped thobing but I got nothing on it"- Stiles said making her friend roll his eyes at the mention of one of her favourite TV shows before looking at her arm which indeed had nothing.

-"Maybe tomorrow when we are rested we find out what´s going on"- Scott said laying placidly on his half of the bed before giving up on the space between the two, knowing that at some point one of them would end cuddling and bringing the girl into his arms.

Being in her brother´s arms made her relaxed her shoulders a bit more and she nodded. -"Yeah maybe"- she murmured knowing that tomorrow could be a kind of hellish day.

* * *

 

The next day while they were walking towards Chemistry, Scott told Stiles how he found out that Derek was not the Alpha and how neither the Argents knew who was it, when the Mr. Harris gave them their last test.

-"Man, you need to study more"- she said when she saw his low grade and the boy glare at her.-"Totally joking, want my help studying for the next?"- she asked but her friend shook his head.

-"Nah, I´m going to Allison´s after school to study"- He said and Stiles made a disgusted face.

-"I don´t know if I´m supposed to be proud or sick"- She told him making the boy blush

-"We´re just studying"- He said a little confused.

-"Keep telling yourself that Scotty boy"- his friend said smirking a little.

-"What?"

-"We both know that you will not study..."- she said and when her friend keep looking confused she sighed.-"I'm forced to live vicariously through you. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity, I swear to God that I will tell everyone that you have dysfuntional problems"- she said seriously and Scott glare at her.

Scott exhaled.-"Okay. Just - Stop with the questions, dude."- he said before the teacher began the class.

* * *

It was the end of the day for Jackson when suddenly, a tall, broad shoulders and black haired man, that looked as if he had more than he should, appealed infront of him.

-"Where's Scott McCall?"- he asked and for the teen it was as if a light bulb had lighten.

-"Why should I tell you?"- he said in a very douchbagery way.

-"Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once."- the man told him and somehow Jackson knew that the man could be dangerous but he for once didn´t care

-"Hmm. Okay, tough guy. You know, how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him? What is it? Is it, uh, Dianabol? Hmm? HGH?" - he asked wanting to find out McCall´s secret.

-"Drugs"- Derek affirmed and scoffing.

-"No, girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and, uh, by the way, whatever it is you're out selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked."- Jackson said looking the man over as he was clutching his arm and he was pale as a ghost.

Exhasperated and knowing that he didn´t have long Derek left the arrogant teen looking for the other arrogant teen.-"I'll find him myself."- he added to the blond boy who put a hand on his shoulder trying to stop him.

-"No, we're not done-"- the blond tried to say but he was interrumped when Derek feeling threatened throw him against the lockers leaving some marks on the young man neck´s.

* * *

Stiles was rubbing her neck while saying bye to her friend after their respective practices, when just after she was ready to leave the parking lot she felt a cramp going on her arm and she saw someone fell infront of her car.

-"Oh my God!"- she shouted before leaving the Jeep to see that Scott had run to help the fallen man.

It was Derek.-"Oh, no no - no - no, not here!"- Scott said looking over the werewolf.

-"You've gotta be kidding me. This guy's everywhere-" Stiles said shocked.

-"What the hell?"- Scott asked when he noticed that Derek was awake.-"What are you doing here?"

-"I was shot"- was Derek short explanation.  
Suddenly Stiles was there looking at the fallen man ignoring the angry honks of the cars that had stop behind hers.-"Where? Why aren´t you healing?"- she asked quickly but Derek could just shook his head.

-"Diferent type of bullet"- Derek explained.

-"What it was bathed in mislote?"- Stiles joked remembering someting of a series and was shocked when Derek shrug.

-"Could be"- was all the older werewolf said.

Feeling nervous with all the people trying to see what was going on Scott mandhanded Derek into Stiles jeep.-"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours."- he said terrified, it looked as if his wish was not to be accomplished.

-"He looks kinda dead"-Stiles said and jumped a little when Derek wolfed out.-"I was just saying"- she said in her defence.

-"Dude stop that"- Scott plead.

-"I can´t"- Derek grunted and Stiles felt another spam going over her arm which made her gasp when she notice it was the same that Derek had been shot at.

-"You gotta be kidding me"- She murmured and both shape-shifters looked at her.

Deciding that the best for now was to disregard with the willowed girl Derek look at Scott.-"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used."

Scott left the man fell inside the Jeep and shook his head.-"How am I supposed to know?"- he asked.

-"You are going to the Argent´s house, find a moment to look for it"- Stiles hissed and the two boys looked at her surprised.

Feeling resigned at not only knowing that he needed Derek but that Stiles was decided to look after the wounded man he said.-"Fine. I'll try. Hey get him out of here."

And with that Stiles gave him a glare before leaving the parking lot as fast as she could.

Allison seeing as her friend had leave came over Scott.-"Hey. What was he doing here?"- she asked really curious while Scott put away his bike´s padlock.

-"Stiles was just, um, giving him a ride. Uh, long story."- he said nervous which his girlfriend noticed.

-"But I thought you said you weren't friends with him."- Allison said now really curious.

-"Me? Not really, but Stiles, she sometimes... It´s a long story as I had said"- Scott said not knowing what to really say.-"Um, we're still studying together, right? So I'll meet you back at your place?"

Lifting an eyebrow at the boy she nodded.-"Yeaaaah see you there"- she said before returning to her car.

* * *

 

It didn´t took long for Stiles to be far away from the school, when she began to fidget.

-"Why are you helping me?"- Derek gasped.

Stiles bite her lip giving side glances at the sick man. " _Always go with the true"_ she thought to herself.-"Because you are the only one that can help Scott"- she said before once again bitting her lip, " _Okay half the true"_ she thought before feeling another spam over her arm and neck.

-"You smell in pain."- Derek told her grumpily after some minutes in silence.

-"Well you smell as death buddy"- Stiles snapped back gripping the steering wheel.-"We are almost there, do not bleed out"- She said and even if she wished that she had mantein the snotty voice at the end of her sentence she was pleading.

-"Almost where?"- Derek asked confused.

-"Hale´s house"- Stiles told him with a Duh! voice.

And while the way Stiles refered to the place would make Derek want to know dig about it any other moment this time he just snarled.-"What? No, you can't take me there."

Looking surprised Stiles stopped the car.-"I can't take you to your own house?"- She exclaimed.

-"Not while I can´t protect myself"- Derek said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

-"You said it like I would leave you alone."- the girl said grumpily.-"All right where do I take you... My house?"- she said sarcastically. Not giving him time to answer she turned to look at him directly.-" What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?"- she was getting pale, for some strange reason she did not want to think about Derek´s death.

-"Not yet. I have a last resort."- Derek informed her while taking out his Henley leaving at the open his arm which had a big black hole where he was bleeding a strange black glump.

-"Oh, my God. What is that? That looks worse that it feels"- She whimpered and Derek looked at her as curios as the pain let him. -"Anyway, what do you mean? What last resort?"

Giving up in understanding the strange girl, who Derek could notice was gripping her arm as well as sometimes rubbing her neck.-"Start the car. Now."- he grunted.

Stiles going into panic still not knowing where to take the almost death man glare at him.-"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

Derek glare at her back.-"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out - With my teeth."- he said showing her his canines making the girl to gulp and start the car and making a U turn.

When she saw that no one was on the same lane as her she took out her phone and throw it at the werewolf, who was skillfull enough to catch it.-"Try Scott, he should be number three"- She explained, the two waited with abated breath just for Scott to end the call and turn off the phone.

-"God damn it puppy!"- Stiles grumbled and Derek gave a pained smirk hearing her refering to the teen as a pup.

* * *

 

Scott was sweating like pig while looking between his girlfriend´s family, somehow they all looked as possible murders, even Kate Argent who look a lot like Allison.

-"You don't drink, Scott?"- Chris asked him and gulping remembering the few beers that he had in his short life he shook his head  
  
 **-"** I'm not old enough to."  
  
 **-"** That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers."- Victoria said adding to the conversation while putting a knife over the chicken.  
  
 **-"** No, but it should."- Scott reply really beliving that.  
  
 **-"** Good answer. Total lie, but well played, Scott. You may yet survive the night."- Kate said ironically and Scott opened and closed his knuckles knowing that if he didn´t do something he knew of someone who would not survive the night.  
  
 **-"** You ever smoke pot?"- Chris asked Scott bringing him to the present.   
  
 **-"** Okay, changing the channel to something a little less conservative. So, Scott, uh - Allison tells us you're on the lacrosse team. I'm sorry. I don't know anything about that. How do you play?"- Kate said ribbing at her brother to try it to bring the tension a little.

After some more conversation, Allison and her father having another cold war betwen them and Scott putting his foot on his mouth with a bad joke he realized that Stiles had been calling him. Excusing hismelf for some time he went to answer.

  * -"What am I supposed to do with him?"-Stiles´ panicked voice was what greet him. Thinking about it he came to the fast solution.
  * -"Take him to the animal clinic"- he said and he could hear how having a where calmed her down.
  * -"What about ya boss?"- she asked, making her conscious that she had the vet´s number.
  * -"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in the box behind the dumpster."- and without letting her add more to the conversation he ended the call



* * *

 

Giving up on her best friend and not in the desire of throwing her phone she looked at the pale man.

-"Did you hear where he wants me to take you?"- She said trying to sound a little funny, but between her panic, the death odor and the pain in her arm she was sure she didn´t make it.

-"Did he found it?"- Derek asked ignoring her question.

-"He said that he felt as if he was in a freaking Walmart for guns and they have like all the types"- Stiles said and noticing that Derek kept looking at her she added.-"That was a no"-

Before he could say anything else she stopped the car infront of an animal´s clinic, running to help the Beta out of the vehicule.

-"McCall needs to find that bullet"- Derek rumble once they were inside the clinic.

Stiles snorted -"You are telling me dude"- she asked just to received a glare.

They were silent for a long time, when suddenly the werewolf begins to whimper, moving, trashing in the place Stiles left him. Feeling out her depth the girl moved to his side, to hear him murmuring names, words of nonsense, asking forgivness and a speech full of self hate; making the already pale girl go beyond; with trembling hand she begans to pet Derek´s hair. Somehow that made the words stop but the whimpers were even heavier making Stiles breath a little when she hears her phone.

  * Northern blue monkshood it was all the message says and Stiles scowls at it...



-"Hey Derek!"- she says after noticing that the man´s eyes were dropping, it takes some shakes from Stiles to make him react, just to received a pain filled look.-"What is nothern blue monkshood."

-"It´s a rare form of wolfsbane. He has to bring me the bullet."- Derek says.

-"I have a feeling that this is a case that without the mojo you die"- Stiles says deadpan and Derek grunts an affirmation.

-"What happens if Scotts can´t go out of the Argent´s house?"- the girl asked bitting her thumb.

-"If the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me."- Derek said.

-"Wow dude, "positivity" is so not part of your vocabulary"- Stiles whinned.

-"I do have a last restore"- Derek said grimly.

-"I don´t like your tone, I don´t like this situation"- she said snottily and resigned she looked at the wounded werewolf.-"What last resort?"

-"You're gonna cut off my arm."- he said totally serious pointing with his chin where a saw was.

-"WHAT?! No way Jose!"- Stiles shouted, earning a glare from him.-"What if you bleed to death?"

-"It'll heal if it works."- Derek said remarked.

-"What if it doesn´t work"- She snapped.-"And I´m not sure if I can do this"- she added terrified.

-"You faint at the sight of blood".- Derek asked incredulous.

-"I might if it´s accompanied by a chopped-off arm!"- she shouted back but still went for the saw.

-"Then let me say this, if you do not do it, then I will chop off your head"- Derek snapped back

-"I do not buy your stupid threat, you are dieing!"- Stiles told him and Derek threw himself at the teen with his teeth at closed near her throat.-"Oh, my God. Okay. All right, bought, sold. Totally. I'll do it. I'll do it."- she said jumping back from the older guy when said person began heaving a from his mouth a black something started to leave his mouth.-"Holy God, what the hell is that?"- she asked feeling beyond terrified.

-"It's my body - Trying to heal itself."- he said after some minutes where nothing else left his mouth.

-"Dear Thor, we are gonna die here"- the girl exclaimed for herself feeling extra aware of not only her arm but all her body pulsing and feeble.-"t's not doing a very good job of it."- she said louder.

-"Now. you gotta do it now"

-"I really think I can´t do it"- she said weakly.

-"Just do it"- the boy grunted and if it was possible he sound in even more pain.

-"Oh, my God. Okay, okay. Oh, my God. All right, here we go!"- she said positioning the saw at his arm just a few centimeter up from the bullet hole.

Stiles took a deep breath, and with her white knuckles she was ready to begin the sawing when her best friend voice stop her.

-"Stiles"

-"Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."- she said moving away from the man and throwing away the tool.

-"Did you get it?"- Derek lumped looking at the teen, who took out a small golden bullet and giving it to him.

-"What are you gonna do with it?"- Scott asked curiosly.

-"I'm gonna - I'm gonna-" The wolf was saying but it look as if the little strength he had, had left him and he fell backwards making the bullet fly.

Stiles dived towards the fallen young man and Scott went looking for the object, which he noticed had fallen in the sewer.

-"Derek. Derek, come on, wake up. Scott, what the hell are we gonna do?"- Stiles said shaking the beta trying to wake him up, but all she received was a pained whinned.-"leave"

-"I don't know! I can't reach it."- Scott grunted while putting his hand throu the bars.

-"We are loosing him"- Stiles lamented.-"He's not waking up!"-

-"Come on!"- Scott said to himself while making his nails grow.

-"I think he's dead!"- Stiles cried actually feeling as if something was leaving her body, the pain that had been present all day was leaving and that was comfirming her worries.

-"Just hold on! Come on. Oh! I got it! I got it!"- Scott shouted carefully taking his fingers and the bullet from the sewer, feeling as if he had accomplish his life goal.

In a panic state Stiles began slapping the guy, she moved even closer to him and took deep breaths, it was not time for a panic attack.-"Please don't kill me for this."- she plead making her hand in a fist just like her father tought her years back and gave Derek a good punch over his cheeckbones.-"Ugh! Ow! God!"- she cried in pain not only for the punch but because her arm was feeling as if in perpetual cramps, but Derek´s eyes opened and Scott arrived to help him up.

Quickly Scott gave back the bullet to the older guy and the guy bit it open and letting the powder out he light it, to put it over his wound and the three people looked with abated breath how the arm closed.

-"Are you okay?"- Scott asked when they all regained their breath and their hearts were beating at somewhat normal rate.

-"except for the agonizing pain."- Derek puffed out and stood up. 

-"Sarcasm, good you are feeling better"- Stiles said feeling lighter, the pain in  _her_ was nothing but a thing she wanted to scratch at.

-"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that? And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything - " Scott said, ignoring the cut throat montions that Stiles was doing, but Derek stop him.

-"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?"- he asked the boy softly but full of disgust.

-"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are"- Scott explained himself.

-"Ever hear don´t trust a book by its cover"- Stiles hissed and both boys looked at her.-"Just saying"- she shrugg.

-"She´s right. And I can show you how nice they are"- Derek said putting a hand over the neck of the young wolf pulling him out of the clinic.

-"Way to sound eerie"- Stiles said to herself shaking her head.-"I can visit Peter any other time"- she continue louder watching how Derek´s steps falter at those words but he said nothing.

Stiles looked at the closed clinic and exhaled it had been just yesterday thar Mrs. Morrell had said to call her brother, and while she had tried not to think about it suddenly the little card felt heavier than her Chemistry and English books together, now looking at her arm then after the long gone werewolves. Maybe just maybe she should look for answers, not only about her dreams and the broken memories, but she knows that feeling the pain of others, of Derek´s is/was rather important to know why; exhaling she took out the card.-"Then maybe tomorrow"- she said to no one before driving away from the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello bebes! I hope you liked the chapter :D so if you notice the first one was between "Pack Mentality" and "Magic Bullet" and with this one I tried to make my own four episode... So it does have some lines from the original but as you could see it does change (or so I hope) it also has less Ally A. and Scotty and I tried writting Sterek... I don´t know how faithful my Stiles&Derek are to the ones in the series so....  
> And I must be honest... I truely don´t know what I´m doing, well no I know I´m writting and what I´m writting, but seriously I would love some feedback....  
> It´s possible that the next chappy is a 5+1 kindda thing that has almost nothing to do with this two chapters


	3. Talks in London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson´s father threats him with sending him far away and the only solution they have is to go with them to London and convince both that they need Jackson with them...
> 
> Talks ensures and after some heavy ones the golden couple Lydia/Jackson comes to an end and the broken friendships of Stiles/Lydia/Jackson comes back to life.
> 
> Also known as the one-shot where I tried to make them come to ends about what happened to them during AUS1&S2 but they didn´t came to lots of solutions and somehow the plot for my AUS3 starts to unravel....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said that I was going to write a 5+1 kind of thing but this came to mind and BOM! it demanded to be writen and somehow it got away from me.... 
> 
> I also know that well it does not give you a lot of backstory about the friendship of the three of them and it can let you a little confused about it but no sweet I swear that it´s totes cool and all the information will be given at some point...

Jackson was looking moodily at his window, even if he was enjoying his vacations; London was not a place who would like to live in, and the final decision was riding not only on himself but on how Lydia and Stiles were with him. The boy was so into his thought that even with werewolf extra senses he failed in noticing the steps coming into his hotel´s room, so he jump when the door was throw open.

-“I HAVE ENOUGH”- Stiles shouted and Jackson getting over his jump lifted an eyebrow at the girl.

-“Enough of what Stilinski?”- He asked and the girl glared at him.

-“Of your attitude Whitemore”- she replies making the blond lift the other eyebrow.

-“What´s wrong with it?”- He said back plainly.

-“None of us, except maybe your father wants you to live in this city no matter how awesome it is, and we know that if you actually acted like a civilized person your father would have already give you back not only your credit cards but your house keys”- Stiles said flopping onto the bed.

Jackson opens and closes his mouth twice before he too flops into bed.-“I'm terrified, Zyna”- he tells her after some seconds in silences.

And fuck her life her eyes do not water at his use of the nickname, they do not.

-“We all are Jacks”- she squeezes his hand. He replies the squeeze and waits for her to continue.-“Everything that happened these past months is so over our heads, but… I know that worse can come and we can only fight it if we are together”- she said hesitantly and Jackson groans because he knows she´s right.

-“I have kill people; hurt my love ones, what could be worse?”- He asks all kind of broken.

 -“I have too, you know”- Stiles says back and even before she finish her friend is shaking his head.

-“You didn´t kill your mother Zyan”- he denied and this time tears does fall from her eyes.

-“I didn´t mean her”- she comforts –“But I did kill Peter, even if he is now alive, but I gave you the molotovs, for the guy that used to take care of me, I used to know him”- She continues.

Before Jackson could say anything else the door opens again and Lydia looking shy for the first time in a long time looks at the two friends there.

-“It´s raining”- she laments herself, before looking at everywhere but the two teens.

It´s Jackson the first to do something.-“Come here Red”- he says moving so that he is in the middle of the two girls.

Neither of the three said anything for a long time and Stiles is comfortable with the silence like she had not felt in a long time, but that doesn´t stop from sighing in relieve when Lydia begins talking.

-“I had Peter in my head for the same time I assume Jacks was the kanima”- and all three flinch at that. -“and I felt so lost, and this guy, he talk to me, not like the new crazy girl in town but as someone important, he flirt with me, gave me this curious flower… It took until a week from my birthday for the boy to confessed that he was supposed to be death, by the hands of his nephew because he killed the people responsible of his family´s death”- she continues in a whisper and the blond puts a hand around her shoulders while the other girl goes for her hand.

-“I felt a sense of satisfaction when I made Derek bleed”- Lydia wets her lips terrified.-“Because I knew that if did that I would have Peter away from me”- the redhead finish closing her eyes tightly as if remembering all those things.

-“But at the same time I felt nothing, as if I was a fucking puppet and the death guy was my fucking puppeteer”- fumed the girl after some minutes.

-“I'm sorry”- Stiles tells her and the other two could hear her tears.-“I knew you were bad, that both of you were at not so good points, I could kind of feel it, but I did nothing…. All this is my fault”-

-“It´s not, not everything”- Jackson denies fast, squeezing the hand still in his. –“I went looking for Peter and Derek”- he adds. –“I always knew that I had problems with everything and for some time I thought that if I was everything, if I was the best then…”- the boy does not continue that idea and he glares at nothing in particular.-“But I just, it made it possible for others to control me.”

-“It was a stupid fight”- Lydia said leaving the other two looking confused.-“We were just eight and we all were in bad places, I thought you two were gonna leave me behind like my dad was, so I did the most logical thing, I made you want to leave me. It worked, Stiles did went away, I lost you Zyan, to Scott of all things, but Jackson was too stubborn, I thought, we could be what my parents couldn´t, that our love would last forever; but then again I saw one of my best friends having a better relationship with my boyfriend that I had in a long time, so I kiss Scott.”- She explains to them quickly.

-“You should talk about that alone”- Stiles says quietly but the other two shook their heads.

-“There´s no us anymore, even if we love each other, we don´t _love_ each other”- Jackson says.-“And we have spend the last eight years without you for you to leave for that”

-“I left you because I thought I was in love with you Jackson”- Stiles says and Lydia flinches.-“I had a crush on you, but you still choose her side and while I could understand that now, I too was losing a parent, just in a different way”- her tone was bitter, thinking about that.-“I had already lost all the Hales and Chris and Allison, but this time it was my momma and you pushed me away both of you”

-“I'm sorry”- Lydia says and she too was crying.

-“Why did you decided to talk with my parents?”- Jackson croaks.-“I had been all kinds of a bastard to you, I had tried to kill you, I saw you being tortured and being at gun point; yet you still are trying to make me happy.”-

Stiles shrugs the best she can.-“You weren’t being yourself at the majority of all those.”- She says weakly.

-“Gun point?”- Lydia asks horrified and the other two flinch knowing that she still has to get the full story.

-“We can tell you later”- Stiles says and Lydia looks pointed at the two of them.-“This time I swear Red”- the younger girl ads, before letting go of their hands.-“It´s not only for your happiness that I talk to your parents.”- She says returning at the question.-“I am no selfless kind of girl Jacks. And I may not be a werewolf but I feel the pack bonds, I felt them even before Lyds was bitten and you became a kanima… Knowing that you are part of my _pack,_ part of my _family_ , I couldn´t let you go without a fight not again”

The older girl is the first to process the information.-“You already said that you kind of felt that we weren’t being us… what do you mean you feel us as part of your pack?”- She asks the youngest teen.

Stiles bites her lip, not knowing how to explain her strange self.-“My family, it is not normal…”- she begins and the three teens snorts at that.-“Yeah bad way to start, but… Did any of you know that my dad took my mother´s last name?”- She asks and they shook their heads.

-“His last name is actually Argent, he is Chris ´cousin, but he did not want to be in the family business, so after two years of going out with my momma and five of knowing her family, they got married and he decided to take her name…”

The other two knew that there was more but Jackson couldn’t help but let out a surprised sound.-“Allison is your cousin?”-

 

Stiles nodded.-“My mom´s family, the one I'm going to visit next week in Poland, they are too from the mythical kind… they are a clan of witches”- she explains feeling ridiculous saying it.-“They still practice druid´s way, but not all of them have the spark, they thought momma didn´t have it… the druids are “divinely” chosen to have a pack so they can become into the spark and be the Emmisary for said pack. The McHale pack has been chosen for me”- at this she stops because this is more than she thought she would talk to anyone other than Alan, Marin and Derek.

-“As the pack is still in the process of being, I'm like the conduct for all of you, I'm the one connecting you all, to be able to connect you all I need to be connected to you directly, and if I hadn´t been so stupid after the fire… I would have more control over it and not feel all the physical pain that you all feel when it´s to do with the supernatural, but the moment I tried to block my own spark, I made it go insane and burst out in the most inconvenient ways”-

-“In what ways?”- Jackson asks looking at her sideway.

-“Other than feeling your pain when it´s because supernatural reasons?”- Stiles asks.-“I get this dreams of possible futures for the pack”- she licks her lips.-“I have seen what the pack will endure if you stay here in London… A dived pack is a pack with no strength”

-“Is it bad?”- Lydia inquires.

-“It’s horrible Red… I still not understand what you are, but you, the death surround you… and you would surround us”- Stiles tries to explained frowning.-“I had seen so much death in those stupid dreams, but at the same time I had seen so much happiness”

-“What if I go back?”- Jackson consults biting his lips.

-“No true way to happiness is easy”- she sighs.-“But you coming back, it could mean a big difference, life or death differences”- she says and taking a note from her mentors she says no more, leaving as mysterious as her big mouth lets her.

Jackson nods accepting that answer for now.-“What would it mean for us?”- He asks Lydia.

Lydia shrugs trying to look nonchalant as possible. –“I don’t know. We are too broken for there to be a real us… the last year we end being in an abusive relationship for it to be good to return to it”- she replies knowing enough about Jackson and herself that in a way they would always belong to each other.-“But Jacks, you **are** one of my best friends, and I know that I **will** need you there”

 

-“Before you decides anything Jacks I know that we all need to assimilate everything that has happen in the last months, by ourselves. So I will go out walk to Kensington Palace and you will clear out your relationship and then later over some really good Hindu food we will tell everything to Lydia”- Stiles says jumping off the bed and giving the other teens kisses on the checks she leaves them before they can protest.

 

Stiles didn´t want to admit it, but once again she was running away, first here to London with Red and Jacks from her broken relationship not only with Derek but Scott´s, and now she was running from explaining more to Lydia and Jackson.

When she had walked up to Kensington Park she let herself fall on a bench trying to breath, feeling the start of a panic attack, she was a coward, always running, never looking at the situation, always lying at someone.

Trying to breathe properly she shut her eyes, she knew that she was good for nothing much less to create a functional pack and with what was coming for them… So into her dark thoughts and the worry that she wasn´t breathing okay that the simple ring of her phone shocked her enough for her to get a sense in herself-

Hands trembling, she answers the device. -“Hello?”-she mutters and hearing a deep breath lets her know almost instantly who was behind the call.

  *         -“I miss you, **we** miss you” \- the voice says and Stiles sighs.
  *         -“I know pup. I miss you too”- she tells back opening her mouth to say something when someone gasps behind her.



-“Claudia?”- a Ukrainian male voice asks and Stiles freezes but those not turn around, _Claudia is a popular name”_ she tells herself, in a far away way she could hear the voice in her phone calling for her.-“Claudia Stilinski?”- The man asks and this time the phone falls from her hand and she looks behind herself to see who was calling her mother´s name.

He didn´t look too old no more than six years than her, with his coffee brown hair in a buzz cut and round green eyes, taller than her, he had a coffee on his hands and he looked beyond shocked.

-“I no… no I'm… I'm her daughter. Who are you?”- she managed to croaked and the man lets out a puff of breath.

-“I'm sorry, it´s just you look so much like her…”- the man explains and Stiles nods. “ _Could this day get any weirder?”_ she asks herself.

-“That´s okay I'm her daughter is expected to look alike”- Stiles says full of pain.

-“I suppose”- the man says, shaking his head he gave her hand for a handshake.-“The name is Avry Cherchenko, my mom was Claudia best friends before she went to America and she has some photos of her”- the man explains himself checking out the young girl.

-“Oh, that´s a surprise, don´t know much of her life before dad”- the girl says letting the hand go fast before going for her fallen phone to notice that the call had end.-“I'm Stiles”- she says and the man lift one eyebrow.-“It´s a nickname… My parents weren´t crazy enough to name me Stiles Stilinski”- she says defensive.

 

Avry says nothing waiting to see if the girl tells him her name but when he receives no words from her, he frowns and looks down at his coffee.-“I was wondering if you wanted to go get a beverage with me?”- He inquires.

 

Stiles bites her lip looking undecided at the phone, she wasn´t really sure they/ **he** would call her back and the dude was hot as hell and knew something about her momma. Hesitantly she accepts and the man takes her hand with no remorse.

Jackson looks after the retreating back of Stiles a little shocked with her sudden exit and letting a whine at the missing heat of the body he moves to lay looking at Lydia.

-“It wouldn´t be healthy would it?”- he whispers at her.

Lydia puts a hand on his check, it ´s a soft move, full of tenderness and if he didn´t have the little control over his wolf he knew that he would have let the nearest sound of a purr as a wolf could.

-“No. it wouldn´t”- Lydia affirms.-“We have grow up without the other wanting to know”- she adds and feels the other teen nod.

-“You said you love”- Jackson says back, remembering the night few weeks ago.-“You were my Belle”- he says blushing at the stupid reference.

-“And you love me enough to become my Adam”- Lydia comments after some time.-“But we know enough about life to know that love sometimes is not sufficient”-she ends in a whisper, her tears had been none stop since almost she entered the room.

-“I'm sorry that I hurt us; that I hurt **you** so much in trying to find myself”- Jackson admits.

-“I'm not, not really”- Lydia says, she had analyzed their situation in so different ways.-“It help me, it show me not only what we were becoming, but that I could have more than a dysfunctional relationship, it show me than even if I love the clothes and the make-up, I don´t have to end like my mother”-

Jackson put a hand over the one still on his check; he knew that this was one big confession for the lithe girl.

 -“I don´t know what to do”

Lydia licks her lips, what she was going to tell him, could make or break every possible future for the two of them, but if they didn´t say of what they were made now in the silence of a hotel at the other side of their homes, then when?

-“Then stop thinking, you are a werewolf now, let your instincts guide you”

The two of them say nothing for so long that the day became night; it had been a long time since they had lie down on a bed just to be, and they realized it was peaceful and it let them be more connected than all the other times.

 -“I don´t believe I can leave behind Beacon Hills”- Jackson admits.

-“Beacon Hills?”- Lydia asks incredulous and the boy lets out a soft chuckle.

-“More like the pack, we are all young we need each other”- he says and Lydia smiles at how vulnerable he is letting himself to be.-“I have already lost you and Stiles more than once for me to be comfortable”- he adds and he looks as if he was a naughty kid confessing to have steal the last cookie.-“And my mother would be there… I, she´s my mother even if she´s not the one that carried me for nine months”-

-“I'm proud of you”- Lydia says, and she means it, because somehow after becoming a something with scales, the blond boy was accepting that people love him, that he could love himself without being the best.

-“I'm astonish at your brilliance”- Jackson says back, and somehow the girl blush, she could received any kind of compliments without even blinking when it was about her physical appearance but when someone said something about her intelligence, it was another story.

-“I will always love you”- Lydia says letting him know that this was the end, the end of the talk, of them as an item.

-“As I will”- he confesses.

And with that they move from each other and the bed, Jackson going to his parents´ room and Lydia to her room to look for her phone, after all she was not the only one with relationship problems in her group of friends, and she knew she could do something for her Disney princess in France.

Stiles was laughing, and she realized how fucked up her life had been lately for her to be surprised that she was laughing.

She knew that it was a kind of superficial laugh but it was better than the last weeks where she had been kind of moppy want with her eyes looking for a presence that she would not find and feeling responsible of her friends’ crappy life.

She was observing Avry´s face, thinking that he wasn´t a bad looking one and reflecting that it didn´t look as if it bothered him that she was looking, when she saw the time.

-“Oh my sweet Thor! I'm so sorry but I had to go!”- She exclaims over his epic tale of something.-“It´s just it´s getting late and I promised Jacks that I would pay dinner this time”- she adds getting a raised eyebrow.

-“I'm sorry but who is Jacks? Is she the friend you came with?”- Avry asks and Stiles snorts thinking about Jackson as a girl.

-“Gosh no! Jacks is one of my best friend, his parents indeed are the ones paying for the trip, but he is as male as they made them”- Stiles answers still finding funny her mental image.

Licking her lips she examines her options, she liked this dude and the one back home seems as if he would never pay attention to her, would it be bad if she wanted to meet someone outside the pack? Deciding that no, it wouldn´t be bad she looks at the guy still sited at the table.-“I had fun, we could exchange numbers and… if you want”- She tells him blushing.

Avry smiles, he could appreciate beauty and the girl was fun even if a little strange and spacy at times.-“Yeah I would like that”- he admits. And they exchange numbers and the girl is quickly to leave the man behind.

After making sure that Stiles was far away from him he marked a number.

-“I thought we decided that you would only call until you were in California”- a female voice says annoyed.

-“There was no need… Three of Hale´s pack are here”- Avry says.-“And you will no guess who just gave me her number Juli”- he adds and the woman at the other end of the call hisses.

-“Do not call me that Aubrey”- the woman reproaches.-“Who gave you her number Avry?”- She asks when the boy says nothing.

-“Hale´s bitch, their future emissary, she´s all marked and she doesn´t even know”- the man snorts.-“I think I will have fun with her”- he adds maliciously.

-“You will not have all the fun without me, will you Avry?”- The woman asks coquettish.

-“I promise not to have a lot Jennifer”- the boy says before ending the call.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I will ask for forgiveness for all the errors and those type of things....  
> I wanted to make notice that all the non-cannonical names I gave in my story means something, and while I will say that my OC name Avry means "Elf or magical creature" I will say nothing about the Zyan nickname....  
> I truely hope you like this because hell it´s 3 o´clock work and I have no betas and it´s all crazy because the past two chapters were about S01E04 and this is after all the Gerald/Matt/kanima thing and well just I hope you enjoy it...


End file.
